Shared Spirit
by Nekoni
Summary: G/G... could it be... Goku/Goku? A new genre, wouldn't ya say? A rotting marriage can lead to many things, but comfort from one's alter-ego? One thing must lead to another...( contains G/P,G/G and G/V/G later)::YAOI:: (on hold/possible rewrite)
1. ke-ki

Ah.. *blushes* I wrote it- I guess… G/G (heheh) and some G/P - in fact… it MIGHT even turn into a G/V/G… *grins idiotically*  
  
I hope you enjoy, guys!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Shared Spirit  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
Blow met blow, fists met flesh and kicks that could crumble mountain ranges were blocked. The two sparing partners made a deadly dance in the air, neither winning, never outclassed. Twin flames of golden locks and glowing bangs framed each of the identical faces. Goku was sparring with- himself.  
  
"Gokuuuuuuu! Dinner's ready! Where ARE you?" A voice in the darkening distance cried.  
  
"Oh boy! Oh boy!" A double but single voice replied.  
  
Goku dropped out of ssj and looked at his opponent. He had split into two forms, Goku- and the strangely more aggressive and intelligent Kakarotto.  
  
"Nice fighting with you, today, Kakarotto" Goku laughed, pronouncing the once foreign name easily.  
  
"Same goes for you, ciao!" Kakarotto complimented, before turning into a blue and orange haze and drifting around the other saiyan. The haze disappeared as Goku fused back together, before turning and blasting into the distance where his angry wife stood, rolling pin in hand.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"I don't CARE Goku! You're late again! You're always late! It's even DARK! Why can't you act like a NORMAL husband for once- and MAYBE get a job!"  
  
"Ah... ChiChi I'm sorry…I was sparring- and I got well… carried away!"  
  
"WHO would get you so carried away in your little 'brawl' session? Is it Vegeta again- or Piccolo? HMN?" She scowled, glaring at her saiyan husband.  
  
"Uh… Ano… I was there by myselve-"  
  
"WHAT? Why won't you tell me? Are you cheating on me or something?" ChiChi looked at him with distaste in her eyes.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I already told you- I was sparing by myself…"  
  
"Ugh…" ChiChi sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead "I don't understand your 'fighter talk' you and your friends use… if you ask me they're BAD influences!"  
  
"Ah…" Goku shrugged "Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"No Goku, it's not." ChiChi replied, turning away from him.  
  
"But- you said that"  
  
"I said nothing of the matter Goku. I was HOPING we could spend a while as a family- you, Gohan and I. Lord knows he spends too long with that green monster! He should be studying in his spare time, not wasting it on FIGHTING and bad social connections like his father!"  
  
"Ah… I don't get you Chi.. I'll be back in a while, if dinner's not ready now..."  
  
"What do you mean!? What happened to our plans?" The raven haired woman screeched to the saiyan's now turned back.  
  
' 'our' 'plans' ' Goku thought angrily. There was no 'our' in any of his home-life.  
  
"ChiChi" he said calmly "Gohan's not in right now… I'll go see if I can find him, aye?" Goku tried to convince her, surprisingly it worked.  
  
"Fine… but be back soon! If you're not back within the hour your food will be thrown onto the compost heap! And for all I care you can still eat it off there!" She fumed before turning and storming back into the house. Goku rubbed his head before letting out a sigh of relief and taking to the skies, to where Gohan and Piccolo's kis were clashing.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"That's strange…" Goku murmured to himself as he flew in the star dotted sky "Their kis feel so strange… almost as if they were the same- no…" He dismissed the thought, continuing his search. He was rapidly approaching a small break in the wooded area- barely large enough to spar in- but then why- he got his answer as he spotted his son- and Piccolo. The two's mouths were locked in a soft battle of innocent love- with Gohan being 11 barely it could be not much more than that. Piccolo was obviously responding to the soft kiss- and Goku turned tail, not wanting to disturb them. He flew a good distance away and settled to the ground.  
  
"Man… how- strange… Gohan and Piccolo… well.. I can't blame them…" he looked around the forested area around him and then sighed. "It sure is lonely out here… hey I know!" He perked up.  
  
Goku concentrated on pulling himself apart- every time it seemed easier, and more- appetising to do. He smiled grimly at the small pain, before sighing in relief as an orange and blue haze rose from around him, drifting over to a downed log and forming a new Super Saiyan Goku- or Kakarotto.  
  
"Hey- so you wanna' talk or somptin'?" The blond haired, turquoise eyed Kakarotto asked, looking at his black haired, ebony eyed counterpart.  
  
"Yeah… I guess…" Goku replied, walking forward and putting forth a hand for Kakarotto to take.  
  
"Thanks… you don't know how woozy it feels when you're the expelled entity! MAN!" The slightly bulkier man joked, taking the hand and standing.  
  
Two loud rumbles echoed through the forest.  
  
"Oops... I guess y'old internal clock works the same.." Kakarotto stated, leaving Goku a little confused.  
  
"Hey! Earth to me! Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Eat? But ChiChi wants me to bring Gohan home- and he's uh… busy right now! I can't just tell her what he's doing!"  
  
"Eh I know! I know! No need to rant- I'm you and you're me, remember?"  
  
"Ah… Gomen… I guess you got my smarter side…"  
  
"Che- come on… lets split up and catch deer- then meet at a rendezvous point"  
  
"Why can't we just track each-other's kis?"  
  
"Oh… that sounds better"  
  
"Ha- I guess you didn't get my smart side after-all!" Goku grinned, hopping off into the trees.  
  
Kakarotto mock pouted before going his own way…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Mine's bigger than yours." Kakarotto stated, referring to the deer. He poked his tongue out proudly at Goku.  
  
Goku glared "Be careful what ya' do! A birdy might think that's'a worm you know!" He said, flapping his arms round for exaggeration.  
  
"AHAHA! Yeah! I'd eat IT though!" Kakarotto grinned back, looking as evil as he could. Goku rolled back in mock horror before bursting out laughing.  
  
"AHAHAH! Ow- O man… I have a stitch.." He murmured, rubbing is side sorely.  
  
"Ahooheeheha! Ah- OW! Jeesh! Why did you make me laugh?"  
  
"I didn't make you laugh!" Goku grinned "Wait! I did cuz you're me and I'm you…" He said confusedly.  
  
Kakarotto scowled. "This is getting annoying… from now on- you're you, and I'm me! And we're us- not me- or you or- um… Aw damn!" he cursed, chucking the last bone to the side and flopping on his back to stare to the sky.  
  
Goku chuckled, finishing the last of the meat off before joining his counterpart. Both lay staring at the sky for a moment before a question was asked.  
  
"What do you- think about ChiChi- Kakarotto?" Goku asked, looking to his side in slight confusion.  
  
"Well… I guess the same as you think… but I think she's too tough… I mean remember the last time-"  
  
"Oh… don't go into detail there…" Goku laughed, slightly red in the face.  
  
"What do you think about her?" Kakarotto asked, turning to see the crimson on the other saiyan's face.  
  
"I think… she's more like a mother… a very strict mother but a caring one none the less- I also think she's gonna' be mad when we get home."  
  
"Oh? Who said I'm coming back?" Kakarotto laughed, manoeuvring to one elbow so he could talk more directly to the black haired man.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Goku complained, mirroring the other's position.  
  
"T'eh… well I kinda' like it out here- you know…"  
  
Goku shrugged "I guess- I am you and you are me so-" He was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.  
  
"Don't start that again! I thought we had an agreement!"  
  
Goku sighed "Eh… I guess…" he looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up into turquoise eyes.  
  
"What do you think about- Gohan and Piccolo?" Goku asked, knowing well the answer.  
  
"Why do you need to ask?" Kakarotto questioned, looking the other man in the eyes with evident confusion.  
  
"I need to hear it- so I know if I'm lying to myself to please people- so I know whether or not…"  
  
"I get you" Kakarotto replied, laying back down to look to the sky with a thoughtful gaze "I think… I- we should stop lying to ourselves… and wish them the good luck that they deserve…"  
  
Goku nodded in reply, but moving closer to the slightly larger form in front of him. He lowered his face close to Kakarotto's.  
  
"How do you think it feels- to…" He asked, not finishing his question as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I don't know how it feels… love like that… there's only one way to truly know…" Kakarotto breathed softly.  
  
"Tell me how…"  
  
"Kiss me…"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
HEHEHE! Dun dun DUN! First chapter done!  
  
Now this fic ain't gonna be that long… but *shrugs* It just kept nagging at me…  
  
Fic: *nag nag nag!*  
  
Next chapter MIGHT be out soon- seeing as well… it's an unusual idea and maybe not popular enough to go round. Tell me if you guys want me to introduce a spicy Prince of all Saiyans into this fic ne? I have 'ideas' of what to do with him *evil grin*  
  
Ah yes- check for the other version on my website! It has PICTURES! *grins insanely*  
  
http://www.geocities.com/son_nekoni/SS.html  
  
Until then, ja ne!  
  
-----  
  
Submit to my update list? Leave a request in a review, or even email me and I'll email YOU every time there's a chapter update! 


	2. ku-ki-

Wow! You people liked it- you ACTUALLY LIKED IT! *grins* I tried for a more Japanese approach to this chapter- lets face it- I'm no dubbie!  
  
I hope you enjoy, it is kinda' freaky- and by popular demand I have included some-  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"How do you think it feels- to…" He asked, not finishing his question as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I don't know how it feels… love like that… there's only one way to truly know…" Kakarotto breathed softly.  
  
"Tell me how…"  
  
"Kiss me…"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Shared Spirit  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku looked slightly puzzled at the man before him. They shared mind, shared spirit, shared reason- but the more they were two people, the more separate they became- the more unique, individual…  
  
"What do you mean… what about--- this is wrong…" Goku tried to back of, but soon found he was pinned under the Super Saiyan.  
  
"It's the only way to know…" Kakarotto trailed off, observing his counterpart. He trailed his finger over Goku's slightly parted lips.  
  
Goku was taken aback by the behaviour- could he behave in such manner? "It's wrong- we can't- I'm you- you're me-"  
  
"We're us." Kakarotto replied.  
  
"I don't understand…" Goku complained, confusion and discomfort evident in his voice.  
  
"I don't understand." Kakarotto replied, leaning his head forward so identical perfect noses were touching.  
  
"How can we understand?" Goku continued, confused.  
  
"Kiss n' tell…" Kakarotto stated, before leaning forward and capturing the other's lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, soft. He pulled back after only moments.  
  
"I still don't understand… I don't understand that kind of-"  
  
Kakarotto captured his lips again. This time the kiss lasted longer. The Super Saiyan teased the other's lips and was granted access with a soft moan of longing and sorrow. He replied with his own identical moan as he slipped his tongue in deeply to caress the other's. Goku broke the kiss with a gasp.  
  
"Yamete- onegai…" Goku panted.  
  
"Ora nimo?" Kakarotto asked, confusion playing over his features. He then grinned, "Why should I stop too…? I liked what I was doing." He dipped his head to capture the other's lips again.  
  
Goku squirmed- but found he was helplessly restricted. What was happening? Why? He was so confused… this was all wrong- why were they doing this?  
  
"Ah-aaah-" Goku moaned, pushing the blond haired man away. Kakarotto looked at him in confusion, then smirked, leaning down and trailing his tongue over exposed throat.  
  
"Please- please stop this… it's wrong-" Goku moaned- telling himself more than Kakarotto. He felt guilty for feeling this way- for the kiss… for what may come.  
  
"No…" Kakarotto growled between soft licks. He held his captive firmly to the ground. "You're going to enjoy this… I know you will…" He purred, nipping at the soft skin at the side of Goku's neck and lapping at the small well of blood it quickly brought fourth. He grinned slightly, letting his hand trail down clothed chest- pinching at two small peaks on the way and wringing more gasps from his counterpart.  
  
"A-ah… ah-!" Goku moaned as he was tormented. -Why was he touching his most sensitive places? What was the purpose?- a misunderstanding between two more than similar minds?  
  
Kakarotto trailed his hand down further still- strangely enjoying the soft pants and moans of the being so much like himself. He reached a large hand down to cup a bulge in the dark haired man pants.  
  
"Oh- oah ah…. S-s-top…" Goku moaned, even though he was physically bucking into the palm that so sweetly tortured him.  
  
"Why? I know you're liking it…" Kakarotto murmured into his neck. Mind concentrated on only one thing.  
  
"A-ah.. it's- s-so wrong" Goku whimpered, trying to still himself.  
  
Kakarotto smirked, moving away from Goku.  
  
"Very well… but remember… kiss and tell…" He whispered, before passing forward a hand and helping Goku up. As soon as he had done this, he turned into the thick orange and blue haze, encompassing his alter-ego.  
  
Goku shuddered with desire before turning back towards his house, and taking to the star lit sky.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Goku! Where have you been? I told you to get Gohan and he was back about half and hour ago!"  
  
"Oh- sarry ChiChe…"  
  
"What were you doing this time!? I'm beginning to think your meeting someone out there in the woods- is it a girl- or Vegeta? You spend more time with him than I!" ChiChi complained, stepping towards Goku angrily.  
  
"Ah- I was out there by myselves… Gohan was- busy so I waited- I didn't think he would be such a short time…"  
  
ChiChi scowled "Hmn. I don't KNOW what you two do out in the woods- or what takes you so long… but tomorrow you're BOTH staying home while I'm out shopping with Bulma. UNDERSTAND? I need someone to watch the house while I get food for YOU!" She lamented.  
  
"Gee… OK ChiChi… I guess…" Goku replied, raising his arm over the back of his head in a classical Son gesture.  
  
"Now… get yourself to bed… You have to be up early tomorrow."  
  
"Okay ChiChi!" Goku answered, though not really tired "Is there any dinner left?"  
  
"No… I had to give it to Gohan otherwise it would get cold- then you'd fall ill and my poor baby would catch it of you!" She noted, over-dramatically. Goku looked sorrowful over lack of food, before walking towards the house. He entered it, and cast a glance at Gohan as he passed his room. The young child doodling pictures of Piccolo without his mother's knowing. He smiled, thoughtfully- before entering his own separate room. One that he had been sleeping in on and off since the end of the Cell games.  
  
With a sigh, he climbed out of his clothes and into his bed- it was a warm night.. underwear was all he needed. He let sleep claim him slowly, allowing to think to the past- the present day not bothering him as much as a single, lingering memory.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"This is the end! I will blow up soon, and so will all of you! This whole planet will be blown up along with me! " Cell declared with his swollen size. Z senshi stood at a close distance fearing the end had come.  
  
Krillin looked around, and noticed his best-friend's distant look. "What is it- Goku?"  
  
"I've thought it over. And this is the only solution that I could come up with… "  
  
Goku trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean, Goku? You can't possibly mean-" Trunks complained, as he saw the look in the pure-bred Saiyan's eyes. Vegeta stood forward slightly, eyes wide.  
  
"Kakarotto- listen to him- I demand you to…"  
  
Goku gave a reassuring smile at the prince before raising two fingers to his head. "Goodbye… my friends.." and in a lower tone, so only the closest could hear. "My prince…" The saviour disappeared before reappearing in front of his son- one he had failed to protect.  
  
"You've done well, Gohan…" Goku congratulated, facing his son for the last time…  
  
"Dad?" The small child questioned, looking his father in the eyes, desperately.  
  
"Tell Mom that I'm sorry. I've been so selfish and given her such hard times." Goku sighed, not taking his eyes off of his son. He smiled briefly and winked. "Goodbye, Gohan…"  
  
Two fingers on his forehead- he concentrated, not noticing the hand the grabbed onto his shoulder causing three beings, not two to disappear.  
  
"Ka-"  
  
-----  
  
"Karotto!" Vegeta cried- grabbing the other saiyan by the shoulder as they materialised on another planet. Shocking all members of the party.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta! Why did you do that?! You're going to die!" Goku shouted in anger and fear, spinning round the face the other saiyan with pearls of silver rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"No! listen to me Kakarotto! Grab those two and teleport us to Earth- NOW!" The prince ordered. Goku looked concerned for a moment, before nodding briefly, and grabbing the prince by the waist, running over to King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles. Catching them too. Before the large flash of energy- he teleported the group, and himself to safety.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Vegeta…" Goku murmured lazily before drifting of to sleep. "Why … did you care…?"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Okay? Who cut me off at the beginning? *glares* I know ONE of you did it- but who?  
  
-this chapter will be on the site soon- at nya URL- WITH PICTURES!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/son_nekoni/SS2.html  
  
-and if you didn't check out the last chapter on my site- do so! It has pictures TOO!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/son_nekoni/SS.html 


End file.
